A device for the remote control of a firearm generally consists of an all-directional turret head to be mounted for example on a vehicle or on a fixed or mobile carriage and which comprises a pintle carrying a frame which serves as a fixing support for the firearm and which is suspended in an upward tilting manner in said pintle of the turret head.
In order to point the firearm in the direction of a target, the swiveling of the turret head is controlled by an azimuth motor and the inclination of the frame and thus of the firearm is controlled by an elevation motor.
For the remote control of the firearm, the device is provided with a camera whose aiming axis is oriented in the direction of the barrel of the firearm.
Said camera is mounted on the device in such a manner that it follows the movements of the firearm, controlled by the operator, which enables the operator to localize the target on a screen, via said controls, and to aim at the target through a reticule visible on screen.
The screen and the remote control of the operator may be situated at a distance from the turret head, which makes it possible to control the firearm from a distance.
The effect of gravity on a fired projectile results in that the projectile follows a curved ballistic trajectory, which makes it necessary to raise the axis of the firearm in relation to the aiming axis.
Ballistic compensation as a function of the firing distance is necessary to guarantee a good firing precision. Said ballistic compensation is also known as super elevation.
Devices whose camera is made in one piece with the frame are already known, which results in that the movements of the camera are entirely synchronized with the movements of the firearm supported by the frame. Thus, the camera and the firearm are raised by one and the same motor.
A disadvantage of these devices is that, when the firing angle is high, for example when the firing distance is long, the ballistic compensation may result in that the target is no longer visible on screen for the operator, which has for a result that firing becomes very imprecise, if not impossible.
Devices whereby the frame and thus the firearm are raised by a first motor, whereas the camera is directed by a second, independent motor are already known as well.
A device of this type is disadvantageous in that it is relatively complex, heavy and expensive, and in that its maintenance costs are relatively high.
The invention aims to remedy one or several of the above-mentioned disadvantages and to provide a device for the remote control of a firearm which allows for a good firing precision and whose construction is relatively simple.